


Day 05

by bigleosis



Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas Lights, Covent Garden, Day 05, Good Omens Fanfiction Advent calendar, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), London, Shopping, aziraphale - Freeform, crowley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/bigleosis
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545160
Kudos: 18





	Day 05

**Day 05 | Covent Garden**

After Aziraphale was ready and had a scarf wrapped around Crowley’s neck securely because he got easily cold, they made their way to Covent Garden. London was busy on a usual day, but the weeks before Christmas it seemed to get even worse.  
Aziraphale had intertwined their fingers shortly after they’d left the shop and he was walking close to Crowley. It was a wonderful evening and Crowley was able to enjoy himself, simply following Aziraphale’s lead.  
The market halls were filled with people as they walked through them, watching the show displays. The Christmas lights were beautiful as always, and the big tree in front of St. Paul’s church was decked with lights and red baubles, which glinted in the lights of Covent Garden and the street lamps.  
Crowley slung his arm around Aziraphale’s middle, bringing him closer as they watched a magician showing off his tricks to the broad and willing audience.

“He’s good,” Aziraphale whispered with awe.

“Yes angel, he’s good,” Crowley agreed, placing a kiss on Aziraphale’s head. “But you’re more attractive, then he is.”

A shocked gasp escaped Aziraphale as he turned his head to Crowley, his eyes wide.

“Crowley!” 

The demon laughed as he placed another kiss on the flustered angel’s cheek. “‘s true. Wanna go and get some mulled wine at one of the Advent markets?”


End file.
